


Skin

by junkienicky



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/pseuds/junkienicky
Summary: Bridget works too damn hard and Franky knows it.





	Skin

Bridget had been betrothed to her work life ever since she was first hurled into the field. The only thing that stopped her from being outright married to it was distractions. Small and silly at first; they came and went like the mindless one-night stands in her uni days that were long since gone. Nonetheless, distractions tended to crop up all over the place and somehow always continued to do so amid the trickiest of tasks that she was required to complete. Of course, those distractions altered from foolish decisions to simple complications that merely could not be helped. A crisis. Sickness. And now, her lack of ability to focus.

It rarely ever became a chore to keep her cobalt eyes fixed to a task on a computer screen. Years and years of filling and refilling out reports were somewhat of a second nature to her. She could fill out one in a good forty-five minutes on a decent day. Today, it seemed, was definitely not that day. Bridget's arms ached, her shoulders felt strained, her eyes were heavy, and somewhere at the side of her temple, she began to feel the onset of a headache. Brilliant.

So, when Franky sauntered into the kitchen, into Bridget's workspace, and swooped up behind her to circle an arm around her shoulders - the blonde couldn't help but slip out an exhausted sigh. Not out of impatience or irritancy, (though she might have worried that Franky may have taken it as such), but from just how endearing the warmness and scent of the brunette’s jumper felt. She welcomed the touch because it was no secret that her body had craved it all evening, and Franky was certainly no form of distraction. Franky was the light of her day.

She felt the paralegal’s hair tickle against her neck, and it was delightfully soothing, to say the least. Bridget knew now that she was too far gone, as her hands slowly pulled away from the keypad of her laptop to clasp onto Franky's fingers. She brought them to her mouth to kiss and the brunette found it both exceedingly chaste yet sensual at the same time. Franky finally ducked her head to press her lips to Bridget’s ear and offer a proposition.

“Come with me,” She whispered; hot breath lingering on Bridget’s earlobe. Reluctantly, Bridget complied and withdrew herself from the device that had essentially begun making fun of her. She slapped the lid down and soon then, Bridget padded across the room as she was pulled by Franky’s lead.

The bedroom was where she expected to end up, but it was in fact, the bathroom at the journey’s end. As Franky pulled her inside, Bridget noticed the bathtub half-full, topped with bubbles and a bundle of fresh, cream towels hanging from the railing. Her demeanour shifted from nonchalant to a cheek-lifting smile. “Oh, Franky,” Bridget murmured; the gesture had made her heart thump just that little bit faster.

Franky shushed her before she snaked her arms around the blonde’s waist and pressed a light kiss to her neck. Bridget could have stayed like that – her weight just leaning against Franky who was always holding her upright, mostly figuratively, though now, in the literal sense. Bridget found that tonight, two strong arms were her saving grace and she wouldn’t mind standing like this for the remainder of eternity. But it was probably fair to muse that Franky would prefer her to bask in what was right in front of her.

Her eyes roved the pool of water with a glint of anticipation. The soft mountains of white foam beckoned her with a temporary promise of all problems running away.

Without an exchange of words, Franky slipped the blouse away from Bridget’s upper body. The light tread of her fingertips brushing against her skin was enough to send minor shills along the blonde’s spine. Once every piece of fabric was delicately removed, Franky watched her sink into the tub and immerse below the suds. A sigh of relief escaped Bridget’s mouth and the brunette couldn’t refrain from disallowing a proud smile to flash an appearance. She knew she got the temperature spot on.

After a few moments of comfortable quietness, Bridget tilted her head toward Franky, who was resting her backside on the periphery of the bathtub.

“Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to join me?”

The paralegal twisted her neck to Bridget, excitement tingling within her. “Oh, Gidge, I thought you’d never ask,” She teased, wasting no time to remove her clothing.

Once every stitch had vanished, Franky abandoned them in a small heap on the floor and groaned as she climbed her body in behind Bridget. She sighed as she made contact with the hotness of Bridget’s skin.

As they rested there in the warmth, the blonde lazily traced her fingers along the redness of Franky’s newly drawn ink.

“Still sore?” She mumbled.

“Nuh. Getting the top half coloured tomorrow.”

Bridget could feel Franky’s smile imprinted against the back of her neck, in the same way that Franky could smell the intoxicating aroma of sweet-scented coconut and vanilla shampoo in the loose strands of blonde hair beside her.

After mere minutes, the psychologist felt her bones at complete mercy and the slight ache in her cranium was long since forgotten or non-existent by this point.

“Franky?” Bridget said; lavishing in the feeling of soft, wet kisses being peppered to her shoulder blade, breasts pressed against her back and hands snugly wrapped around her waist.

“Gidget?” Franky grinned.

“Thank you,” Bridget responded in a sleepy whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to fill in the space for now. More stuff to come! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
